Your Majesty I am Yours
by momorains
Summary: AU.Inu.Kag. To serve or be served? What is the true meaning of being a King? Kagome and Inuyasha's paths cross as she searches for her father, while he learns what it's like to be a ruler with Kagome by his side.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

**Disclaimer:** I'm a sad little poor hobo with nothing but a computer and bad grades. So sue me.

**Authors Notes: **My first story. Scary shit. Please review if you can bring yourself to do it, and if you don't like it , press back. I'm a huge fan of Inuyasha, and I'm a huge fan of Inuyasha/Kagome relationship. I love them together, Inuyasha especially. Please, enjoy my first story, I'm always happy to read reviews and I'm open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I love romance and everything that goes with it, so expect those 'special' moments and DRAMA! LOVE DRAMA!

**Your Majesty, I am Yours **

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

Grey clouds laced the skies everywhere in the Kingdom of Victory, Taisho. An epic war had ended, and a time of peace begun. But peace came with its price. A lost of a great ruler, teacher and warrior had come, and the whole kingdom grieved. Not out of fear of a country with no king, but out of sorrow and sadness of a kingdom with no father. InuTaisho was not only a demon with no evil, but a loving husband to his human wife. They loved, truly and deeply, always being a pillar of strength to each other in their own way. They fought through prejudice and discrimination, and in the end, earned their rightful respect as a devoted couple. His wife was named Izayoi, and she served as Queen to the people of Taisho. She was like a breath of fresh air to the citizens of InuTaisho's country. Many assumed her to be afraid and soft in fear of the demons of the land, but Izayoi proved herself to be a confident and wise Queen, helping her husband with many important problems and troubles of Taisho.

They never hid anything from each other, and they soon were rewarded with a beautiful child. They named the child Inuyasha. InuTaisho brought his son up with pride, teaching him all his skills and sharing the secrets of his life. Izayoi served as the obedience teacher, instructing Inuyasha how to grow to be a gentleman, and teaching him the importance of honor and family. Throughout the years Inuyasha grew to be headstrong and confident, running the palace with intelligence and command. InuTaisho used to joke that his son's Kinglike abilities would soon overthrow his own. They shared a special bond that not many fathers and sons have. It wasn't just love and adoration they had for each other, but also respect and loyalty. Though Inuyasha was young and stubborn at times, InuTaisho saw the leadership that grew in his sons eyes day after day. He used to watch Inuyasha sit on his golden throne and imitate him when nobody was looking. Of course, his father saw and it made him incredibly proud. But even though Inuyasha had so much to prove and show InuTaisho, he wasn't going to be able to.

Now, Izayoi stood by her husband's casket. Her eyes were downcast, her expression calm. She knew that she needed to show strength and courage in this time of darkness. But Izayoi also knew it would not be easy. Her emotions ran amuck inside her, pushing hidden tears to the rims of her eyes. The tears threatened to fall, but Izayoi fought them. Beside her stood Inuyasha, now a tall young man and his face held a hard stern expression which everyone knew to be a shield protecting his hurting soul.

"Oh Inuyasha…" He lowered his head and held it beside his mother's. Inuyasha tilted in affectionately and whispered in Izayoi's ears.

"It'll be okay mum. He's in...in a better place now." Inuyasha fought his trembling voice. His arm was wound tightly around his mother's small shoulders, giving a light squeeze, not only comforting her, but himself also.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was held in the Plains of the Great, a graveyard for the Royals and the Noble. The edges of the sullen plains were adorned with black poisonous wisps which only part for invited guests. The rest of the visitors stood away from the plains, but were close enough to listen and watch. The whole country was dressed in black, showing respect to their beloved king. Not one smile was present on anyone's face. Trees draped the edges of the wisps, illuminating the agony and heartache felt throughout the nation.

The King's casket started to rise slowly from the ground, levitating above a chasm dug before the ceremony. A priest stood at the foot of the grave. Miroku, friend and advisor to the king and Inuyasha, began to recite the Royal Oath.

_I shall not be fearful on the battlefield_

_Never will I run from a weapon struck_

_Fighting with honor and pride_

_In the name of my king, InuTaisho_

_I will always love and cherish the people I still have_

_And remember those who may leave this world_

_But Forever I will serve you, Oh faithful King_

_To the ends of this Earth, wherever that may be_

_Let me be your right hand and your silver armor_

_Let me be your sword and the courage of your heart_

_I will hasten to your side whenever summoned_

_And fight with valor and loyalty_

_I bow before you now my King_

_And I declare_

_Your Majesty, I am Yours._

Miroku bowed his head in remembrance of his King and the rest of the nation followed in suit. A cold wind blew through the Plains, whistling a soft unrecognizable tune. The song caressed the ears of all, especially Izayoi and Inuyasha. The Queens lips began to tremble, and Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. The Kings casket began to lower into the ground, slowly disappearing from sight. It landed softly, and triggered an extra tear in Izayoi's eyes which pushed her over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to reach deep into the earth and pull her beloved back. She fell to her knees and dug her nails in the soft soil. Izayoi's head was lowered in desperation as her violent sobs were heard from afar.

The whole nation could do nothing but watch and understand the pain the Queen felt. She had lost her husband. A friend and a lover. Droplets of tears landed silently on the dirt as Inuyasha kneeled beside her and brought her shaking body back into his. He embraced her with strength and security, placing a large gentle hand on her. Inuyasha soothingly stroked his mother's back, comforting her the best he could. Izayoi wept into his chest and held the fabric of his clothes tightly in her small quivering hands. The pain was just too much for her to keep inside.

The Queen's maid Sango and priest Miroku hesitantly looked at the shovels, then the shaking Queen. But with a look from Inuyasha, they both began to shovel the soil into the grave. Inuyasha possessively held his weeping mother, and continued to stroke her, not wanting her to feel like she was alone. At that moment, Inuyasha vowed on his fathers grave to make his mother happy, by any means possible. Inuyasha knew what he was now expected to do. His golden eyes burned with mixed emotions of fear and sadness. He knew he was the rightful heir to the throne, and he knew that the only cure to this broken Kingdom was hope. Ultimately, that hope would need to be him.

* * *

Kagome quickly stuffed all her belongings onto a small square cloth.

"Clothes, food, okay what else…" She hurriedly scrambled through her belongs as she quickly processed in her mind what she needed. Soon, her little green cloth was almost filled to the edges. She tried, with no avail, to tie the corners of the cloth to form a little bag.

"Oh please… fit, fit, FIT!" With a final push of frustration, Kagome stopped and gave in.

"Well there goes one change of clothing… well, it's not like I'm going to a ball…" Kagome looked stared a painting of a young princess on the wall. "But it doesn't mean I want to smell like a pot of body odor…" She chuckled to herself as she threw a set of shirt and skirt away. With the new loss of clothing, the cloth closed easily and Kagome was finally ready to go. She scrambled out of her room, careful not to knock anything over as she escaped. She tip-toed softly past her mother and her brother's room and quickly made her way down the grand stairway.

"Now… the hardest part…" She lifted her head to face the entrance door. "To walk through there… and never turned back."

Kagome walked with determination as she stepped closer and closer to the wooden doors. They stood at least 3 times higher, which meant that it probably was going to make a noise louder than a whisper. Kagome opted for the small marble door that was on the right of the main entrance. This door was used by the servants. She hesitantly pushed the lever down and the door clicked open. A soft breezed graced over Kagome's face and her hair followed the trail left by the wind.

"Here goes nothing…" With her eyes closed, Kagome sharply took one big step out and slammed the door behind her. With a big sigh Kagome exclaimed, "That just destroyed the purpose of being quiet…" Suddenly, she saw a light turn on through a window above her. Kagome swiftly ran and dived behind a nearby bush. Two maids poked their heads of the window, both holding a candle in their hands.

"Did you hear that Natsuki?"

"Yes… maybe a bird flew into the door or something…" answered Natsuki. Man is she dim, thought Kagome. _I always knew she wasn't one you should ask for advice._ The two inquisitive maids quietly shut their window, but not without one last look. Finally, they were back in their rooms. Kagome waited for the candle lights to go out before moving away from the safety of the bushes. Keeping a sharp eye on the castle, Kagome promptly jogged away from her home, which soon turned into a head on run.

She had done it. Now she was off to the King's castle to find what happened to her father.

* * *

"I said enough is enough!"

A coarse bellow was echoed down a King's hallway as the Prince stood up from his throne. "No one is to delay the coronation just because I have no wife!"

"But sir…it is the law of Taisho. No king is King without a Queen. Unless the Queen is deceased after the wedding or the mother of the prince has passed on… no new king can claim the throne without a wife."

Inuyasha stared with ferocity down onto his whimpering advisers. All of the men kneeled in utter fear of the young prince as they recited the laws of Taisho. "Please sir… understand that these laws have been in our country since the rule of your great-great-grandfather. Even your father followed—."

Big mistake.

What followed was a bit of a blur to the advisors, but the result was every one of his advisers being thrown out of the throne room, piled on each other and all of them groaning in pain and discomfort. Never mention the late King in front of the prince. That lesson was learnt the hard way by the advisors.

Inuyasha was left alone in his throne room, steaming away like a kettle boiling water. The one man with enough stupidity and bravery to enter the room now was right outside the door. He chuckled lightly at the pile of wounded advisers as they tried to regain stature and poise, all of them giving fake laughs to the passing servants. Miroku opened the door slowly and stepped in before closing the door behind him.

"I take it you didn't like the news the advisers had for you." Miroku walked towards his old friend and continued; "Now if you ask me, I think you everything capable of running this country as well, if not better, than your ancestors, but the law is the law. You must have a wife… unless your mother steps down voluntarily.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked out the window on his right. Sun rays glossed the marble floor of the room as the trees outside the castle waved tenderly in the faint wind. Inuyasha slowly rose and faced his friend. "I would never ask my mother to step down from the throne." His voice was calm and composed, contrary to his bellowing tone a few minutes before. "She's done too good of a job to stop now."

"And you don't feel ready to follow in her suit? Don't joke with me Inuyasha, for I know you better than most in this castle." A glint appeared in Miroku's eyes. "You have been waiting for this moment ever since you popped out of your mother's uterus."

Only Miroku could get away with referring to Inuyasha's mother in that manner without getting beheaded. But it didn't mean his head didn't suffer. Inuyasha quickly slapped him over the head before walking past him without a word. He then stopped halfway and turned with a relaxed expression. "I know." Inuyasha continued to walk towards the door. "But no matter what, I don't want to marry a woman I cannot respect. To be honest, I want to be in your position, engaged to marry the woman of my life. You're a lucky bastard you know. No other woman would tolerate you like her."

Miroku's eyes softened at the turnabout of the prince's mood. He was happy with his engagement, Miroku knew that he wanted the best for his friend, but was it love, or the throne? He decided to have one more joust. "Well my friend? What say you? Shall the dashing Prince Inuyasha take a beautiful bride? Or, will he remain a prince until his mother steps down?

Once again, Inuyasha stopped, just in front of the door, but didn't turn his head. "Keh. " With that, he opened the door and disappeared from the priest's sight.

Miroku softly laughed to himself. The prince's choice of words never seemed to disappoint him. "I guess I should round up the ladies."

* * *

Muddy shoes splattered through puddles of water as the sun shone brightly in the sky. Kagome Higurashi walked through the end of the forest and came to the edge where the castle was able to be seen. Kagome released a heavy sigh as she finally saw her destination.

"Finally…" She puffed as she lent on a nearby tree for support. "I can see you." Kagome looked onto the castle with bright eyes and a grateful smile. It was truly a sight to behold. But Kagome had no time to take in its beauty. She still needed to pass through the Taisho central city before reaching the castle gates. The reason for Kagome to come to the castle is a small one. To find her father. Mr. Higurashi had been missing for almost a year now. He left his family and joined the King's campaign of protecting the country's southern gate. He was a respected General of the Royal Army, and a right hand advisor to the King during battle. He was expected to return with the dead king's body, but was no where to be found. He was considered dead 2 days after search parties were sent out. But no body was found. Kagome's whole family had made peace with it. All but herself. She insisted on meeting with the prince to demand a new search party to be sent out, but her mother would hear nothing of it. Her brother Souta was also upset by Kagome's persistence. One night, he just stormed up to Kagome and told her to pay respect to her father, but Kagome did no such thing. So, recently before Kagome ran away, their relationship had been estranged.

Kagome picked this time to run away because she knew someone who resided in the castle. Though they were not the best of friends, Kagome was counting on her charity to get herself into the castle and join the King's court. She also knew another, her dear friend Sango, but she wasn't sure if she was in the castle at all. Sango was the daughter of the King's weapons advisor. They knew each other because their fathers would hold many meetings to organize for upcoming battles. Sango was always like an older sister to Kagome, protecting her wherever they went.

Kagome walked past The Wall of Names, recently made in honor of the warriors who died in the war. She glanced up and down the walls, looking for names she could recognize, but was abruptly interrupted by a collision. Kagome fell to the ground as the person she bumped into stood like a statue. A low growl emitted from the stranger.

"You watch out where you're going!" The sun burned behind him so his whole front body was engulfed in black. Kagome struggled to stand up, silently cursing at the rude man. When she finally got onto her feet, bright blue eyes bore into her own. This man was obviously a demon, with a bushy tail and fangs. His black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he stood with arrogance, his hands held firmly on his waist. Kagome held no fear of demons, though her mother did warn her that a little fear was advisable. But Kagome was always a stubborn daughter.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you were watching where you were going, you would have known to move, so we are both in the wrong here. Good day." She tried to make a quick exit but a strong hand suddenly caught her arm.

"Hey now, it's not like a young lady, who is wearing peasant clothing, to answer back to the Prince of the Wolf Tribe." A cheeky smile spread across his face. "I like a girl with a little spunk. What's your name?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the man's smile grew bigger. She looked up to face him. "Your… Kouga? Prince Kouga?" Suddenly, Kagome felt her cheeks redden. She just spoke back to a royal! Well, in all honesty, she was correct, but it still wasn't going to save her the embarrassment. Kagome knew what was to come next. Some form of blackmail… great.

"So… name?" Kagome slowly lifted her head. This man was treating her like a piece of meat! To hell with blackmail! Kagome tried to think of something smart to say.

"I… reserve the right to not tell you" Okay not the best reply… but better than nothing.

"Well it seems you know owe me an apology, seeing as you rudely exclaimed back to me. You also owe me a future acquaintance." Kouga gave her a sly look. "Don't you want to know what it's like to date a prince? And a damn good-looking one at that." Kagome's eyes widened even more in shock. This mans ego was bigger than the sun.

"Your not getting a hint of an apology. Maybe a slap on the face will suffice." Kagome instantly changed from a somewhat fearful demeanor to a confident woman.

Kouga laughed heartily and answered. "You sure are a feisty one. I have never met a woman who looked me straight in the eye and told me I was wrong, let alone threaten me. I need some excitement in my life, and I think you might be it." Kouga considered himself a god. Kagome knew his type. She's met plenty of them back home. When Kagome's mother forced her to attend balls with her, she was always approached by unsuspecting, arrogant snobs who had no respect for women. They would simply demand a dance from her with their nose held high in the air. Of course Kagome had none of that, and would quickly reply with a simple 'no'. Those gentlemen would be troubled for days.

She sniggered to herself at the recollection, and Kouga realized that she wasn't paying attention to him. Why was she not listening? I'm a prince! He decided to reclaim her attention with a elegant cough. His father used to always do that when he wanted an advisors attention. It didn't work, so Kouga tried a more physical approach. He reached out and glided his hand down her arm. What a way to show whose the man. She instantly shifted backwards away from Kouga. Kagome's eyes darted towards to Kouga, with a glint of annoyance. He flinched at her daunting appearance. Such confidence? Who was this woman? I have always mastered the art of flattering woman. Why was she not responding?

"My name is of no significance, because you will not have a further acquaintance with me. Now if you touch my arm again, I will scream at the top of my lungs and everyone will think you're attacking a small fragile human girl. Either that, or I will injure your reproductive organs with great power." Kagome flashed a defiant smile towards him. "Do not touch me if you would like to produce heirs in the future. I bid you farewell Prince Kouga." She gave a small bow and walked of. That was fun. She made a mental note to herself to be more aggressive towards men. As Kagome walked off and carried her bag, she could feel a flustered prince watch her from behind. He probably still didn't know what had hit him. Hopefully she didn't run into him again.

Kagome walked through the busy city. Small stands and signs were put everywhere, advertising their goods. Kagome could smell all the food being cooked for various customers… and she was hungry. But of course being a silly forgetful young woman, Kagome failed to bring money. Way to go Kagome. She mentally kicked herself as she struggled to march pass the tempting stalls. Young children played amongst the crowd, and some even took a little sample of the food. Kgome smiled as they ran past her, filling the air with their innocent laughter.

Kagome continued to follow the road until she came to the end of the road. A brown dirt path was all she had now. She walked up the hill and finally, as she reached the top, Kagome saw the castle. It was monumental with small ponds dotted around the gates. A lake was to the right of the castle, and behind, Kagome could see little bits of the famous Rose Maze Garden. She froze still at the beauty of the building. The gates didn't disappoint, standing at least 30 feet from the ground. Two guards stood at either side of the open gate. They didn't seem to bother anybody… until Kagome tried to waltz through the gates.

"Eh you! What do you think your doing? Not just anyone can enter the castle!" One of the guards walked forward with his sword in hand. "What business do you have here?"

Kagome, frightened by the guards, suddenly blurted out the only connection to the castle that could help her. Even though this connection wouldn't give a care in the world for her safety.

"My cousin Kikyo invited me here."

"Madam Kikyo? Hah!" snorted the guard. "Why would Madam Kikyo have a cousin who's a peasant? Leave now stupid girl. And take your silly jokes with ya'h."

"Do you all call her madam here? My that's dull." Kagome screwed here eyebrows together. "She's no madam… more like an ice queen if you ask me." It may seem presumptuous, but she wasn't far from the truth. Ever since young, she and Kikyo have been compared in every aspect of their lives. In beauty, skills and even manner. Kagome was lively and careless, always voicing her opinions when they came to mind. Kikyo was more reserved and stoic. Never once did she raise her voice towards others. She preferred the method of offending her enemies with personal and acute pain. Kikyo was invited to the castle 3 weeks ago. She had acquaintance with one of the high lords, Lord Naraku. Kagome didn't know much of this strange lord, but she did suspect an unusual connection between him and her cousin.

"I think you will find that not just any filth from the country can enter this castle. This is royalty here!" The guard waved his hand to exaggerate. "ROYALTY!" This Neanderthal started to snort at his own amusement. "You, miss, are not royalty. No you… are dirt."

Through burning eyes, Kagome glared at the guard. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She knew she had to say it in order to get into the castle. Truth is, Kagome had been trying to keep her real identity secret. What would the country do if they found out one of the richest daughters in all of Taisho ran away from home? But this thick guard had finally broken through her. First the egotistical Prince, and now a short and stout idiot. Kagome was not in a good mood.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and if you do not let me past this instant…" Kagome squinted her eyes with deadly feeling at the guard. "You will not like the outcome."

The guard was taken aback by the sudden spark of confidence that Kagome obtained. Before Kagome could go through with her threat, an old friend appeared before her.

"Am I dreaming, or is that really you?" Kagome tilted her head to see the one person she longed to meet in the castle.

"Sango!" Kagome ran and flung her arms around her. "Oh how have you been?" Kagome put her at arms length and admired the changes in her friend. "You have gotten skinnier… and more beautiful." Sango blushed and chuckled at her friend.

"You always say that every time you see me! And you! Return to your post. I'm going to have a word with you afterwards." The flustered guard quickly ran back to his position, muttering a prayer as he went along. Poor guy. Sango looked back and smiled warmly at Kagome. "Your mother sent a letter to inform me that we should be expecting you." Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"My mother? But I ran away! How could she know I was coming here?"

"Obviously you're not very good at the running away business. It goes to show how much your mother knows you. Anyway, we have prepared a room for you, and your mother has sent your clothing to us. So you have no need for the pathetic looking sack you have on your back."

Kagome smiled sheepishly as she lowered her bag to hide it from her. "Well, Sango won't you tell me how you've been?"

"I'll walk you to your room. We have so much to talk about."

* * *

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?! TO WHO?!" Kagome squealed in delight as Sango tried to calm her friend down.

"Shush Kagome! Do not forget you are in the Royal castle." Kagome quickly slapped her hand on to her mouth and peered both ways in embarrassment.

"Sorry… but really! Tell me who this lucky man is!"

"Okay… but promise me you won't shout again." Kagome nodded feverishly, wanting desperately to know the answer. "I'm engaged to Miroku."

Kagome forgot what the word promise meant.

"WHAAT?!" This time, Sango slapped her hand onto Kagome's mouth.

"Quiet Kagome! Sheesh, it's no big deal."

"But this is the guy who couldn't stop feeling your butt! First you slap him in disgust, and now you marry him?! I think you need to work out your dating processes."

"No Kagome… It's more than that. Remember the Autumn ball last year at Hojo's mansion?" Kagome looked upwards before nodding in remembrance. Sango continued. "Well… Miroku took me outside to the garden…"

"So that's why you weren't in the ballroom! You left me alone with Hojo you know!"

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. But anyway, he just started looking out into the garden. He didn't talk until a few moments later. I was so confused during those few moments. But then he spoke, and he told me that he was thinking about the future, and me."

"My God that's corny…" Sango glanced at Kagome with annoyance. Kagome cleared her throat. "Ahem… continue."

"Well, he said that in this future he saw, it had me in it, and he told me that it wasn't something that could be easily erased. He said that he needed to have someone he could trust at all times by his side. Then he turned around, and I swear he looked like a God under the moonlight. He looked at me so intensely, as if he was going to say something really romantic. He told me his heart was, and I quote, mine to keep, and asked for mine in return." Kagome squealed again, but in a softer tone.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course! Do you know how happy I was? I couldn't stop smiling the whole time I was with him. He took me on a romantic walk in the moonlight, and not once did he touch my butt! We started courting, and just 2 weeks ago, he asked me to marry him!"

Kagome laughed as they reached her room. "Well Sango, I've never seen you blush so much in such a short period of time. I'm happy for you. Even though he is a pervert, he's a good pervert. That sounds strange… but you know what I mean. Congratulations!" She hugged her friend and turned to open her door. She walked into a large bedroom. The King-sized bed was adorned with baby pink drapes which were attached to the ceiling. A wooden wardrobe stood opposite her bed on the left, and the sun shone brightly through the balcony window. Kagome could see the Roze Maze outside, and she reminded herself to explore it sometime during her stay. This room was more that Kagome expected for a surprise visit.

Kagome stopped daydreaming when Sango tapped her on her shoulder. "You should get ready soon. Your maids will be here in a few minutes, and I need to go and get dolled up for the ball."

"Ball? I'm invited to a ball? I've just arrived."

"It's in the King's ballroom, and it not just any ballroom. It's the Golden room Kagome, the one that was designed by the King before he left for the war. I'm sure the Prince and Queen won't mind you there. I'll be surprised if they even notice you there. Over 100 people are going! Anyway, just be ready by 7 o'clock. I'll be here to pick you up. You can finally have a decent conversation with Miroku too."

Sango walked towards the door but suddenly turned to look at Kagome again. "Oh! And it's a masquerade, so bring a mask. You have 25 to choose from in your dresser." Sango closed the door behind her, leaving Kagome alone in her room. She walked over to her colossal bed and fell back onto it with a soft thud as the perfectly made up bed sheets wrinkled. Kagome looked at her wardrobe and thought to her self. How was she going to find out about her father? Should she ask the Prince? That was the reason why she came. Would the Prince actually know anything about her father?

All she knew for certain was that she had no idea which of the 25 masks she was going to choose to wear to the ball.

* * *

AN: Don't worry. Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome romance. back soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Control

**Disclaimer: **Sigh… Edward Cullen… if only I could own him *sigh* No I don't own him… or Inuyasha… *sob*

**Author's notes: **YUSSSSS!!!! OKAY! I'm sorry this took so long, but I had exams, which I don't study for anyway. I just want to say, as a writer, one review can change **so much**. So I want to thank the 5 most awesome people on this planet at the moment, **kagome-hime-sama, Diamond369, Danny Girl 8093, MeiunTenshi **and** XxBLACK-MAGICxX. **I don't think a lot of readers understand the power of a review. I really felt happy when I read the reviews. I believe it can really improve a story just because of how it affects the author. Even I will review more now that I know the wondrous feeling of reviews. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! I give you all a big loving virtual hug. :]

There's a moment at the end of this chapter, and I just want people to try to think of the Phantom and Christine while they sing The Point of No Return… that was what I was listening and singing while I wrote that part. If you haven't seen the Phantom of the Opera, you should, though the movie doesn't have the same intensity as the stage. The singing is also quite dismal compared to the stage version… but it's better than nothing. Gerard Butler was quite good in it though, but I watched the Melbourne stage cast and that was **amazing.** Anthony Warlow rocks my socks man.

I also want to express my love for EDWARD. Lol Edward from twilight. If some of you haven't read twilight, please please read it! Though it is a bit obsessive… I have a feeling some of you are into that kinda stuff XP I am soooo into it. The movie is coming out and I truly am excited about it. But I have some doubt about the girl who plays bella… no offense, but she seems a bit stiff for a bella. Well, I'm not saying that should be set in stone, but I don't have a good feeling about her. We'll see. :D Love Robert Pattison though… *swoon* very sexy. Hehe ^o^ Okay READ.

**Chapter Two: Control**

It didn't feel right. Kagome laid spread out on her cloud-like bed, her hair streamed out messily across the bed. Her dark ebony hair contrasted the angel white blanket or her bed. Kagome stared with distant eyes at the ceiling, finally able to think by herself, peacefully. Did she really do the right thing, running away from her home? She only left her family a note of explanation, and even in the note, Kagome only bothered to jot down a few sentences. Only now Kagome thought about the consequences, and she groaned at the thought. Always stubborn. She'll never learn.

"At least now I can die knowing I did _something _in my life." She muttered to herself. Kagome then shot up from her lying position. "The Rose Garden!" She finally remembered the view she saw before when she was outside the castle.

Kagome ran straight to her monumental bedroom doors, having to use her weight to heave the door open. Obviously the purpose of the doors were to imprison their rich victims. Kagome poked her head out swiftly to check the surrounding servants. They all seemed not to notice her presence, so Kagome stepped out hesitantly. She tried to close the door, but it was even harder to pull, so she turned and jerked it with her weight again. This time, it closed with a loud blast. Kagome just stayed in her position with her eyes wide and fearful. But she didn't hear the silence she expected. Kagome slowly twisted her head around and watched in amazement. Not one head was faced in her direction. They all had completely ignored her. Wow, talk about hard-working.

Kagome took this opportunity to walk briskly down the wide corridor, and tried to muff the sound of her footsteps. She reached the stairway and ran straight down, trying hard not to trip over her own feet. When Kagome reached the bottom, she looked to see another flight of stairs. _How high up am I? _Kagome again ran down the stairs, a little slower this time. _This is my exercise for today. _She finally set foot on the bottom floor and looked up slowly, not wanting to see another set of stairs. She didn't. Instead, she saw a large number of servants running feverishly about the castle. Kagome thought about it, realizing that they must be preparing for the masquerade tonight.

Kagome tried to slow her breath as she anxiously glanced around to look for a sign of any kind of garden. She found a window and walked towards it. Kagome peered outside and saw… a lake. Kagome shook her head in defeat. This castle had a way of making you feel like an ant. The lake was beautiful though, Kagome thought. A very small island was plotted in the middle of the lake. It was about as big as her room, receiving shelter from the large Sakura tree that was planted at the centre. The tree was not in bloom but Kagome made a note to herself to try and visit it when it was in bloom.

Kagome peeled herself away from the window and look around the hall again. She saw servants going in and out of several doors, and she could see even more servants inside the doors running around like a fire was lit underneath them. She could feel the heat of the kitchens and she saw the intensity of the servants. They didn't even have enough time to acknowledge her existence. Kagome sauntered amidst the hectic crowd, trying not to get in their way until she reached the other end of the hall. She saw another window, and through that window was her reward. The Rose Garden was elegantly situated outside the castle. Kagome turned around to see what side of the room she was. She was at the back of the room. Kagome turned back and eyed the maze intently.

"Don't move." She said to the Garden. It only took her a second to feel utterly stupid for talking to a garden. On the other side of the window no less.

She glimpsed to either side of herself, looking for a door. She saw two on each end. Great, now she had to make a choice, and with her luck, she'll probably pick the door to hell or something.

Kagome veered to face the window again and closed her eyes. Right…Left… Right… Right! Kagome turned to her right with rapid speed and walked straight ahead with no second thoughts. She clasped her hand on the cold golden doorknob and turned with enough force that she almost broke the poor door.

Kagome stared dumbly with her mouth wide open into the room. It contrasted the hall in so many ways. The hall was a rich golden yellow color, while the new room was a soft white and silver color. The new room held a regal demeanor and had numerous windows on each side. Rogue mellow rays of light shone through, illuminating the window frames on the pale marble floor.

In front of one the windows, standing in perfect stillness, was a man. His mind was obviously somewhere else since he did not notice her intrusion. His handsome face stared outside the window. His eyes were kind and calm and his expression was innocent. His eyes were filled with a pool of topaz, shimmers of light gleaming inside. His mouth was slightly opened, and his slow gentle rhythmic breathing echoed throughout the room. The man's hair was a wondrous silver color, flowing down to his waist. Atop his head were two adorable dog ears that twitched absently while he gazed. Kagome just stood in awe of his attractive features.

He was beautiful.

Suddenly, an ignorant servant carrying a large stack of clattering boxes accidently knocked Kagome inside the room. The loud noise and disrupting gasp erupting from Kagome brought the man out of his angelic trance. Kagome fell to her knees and groaned loudly. The door behind her, no longer supported creaked shut. The sound of the door finally closing made Kagome's head shoot up. She stared intently as Inuyasha stared back. Her eyes were wide in shock, and his slightly wide but not as afraid as Kagome's. Her mouth slowly grew to an 'O' shape. Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" Kagome immediately closed her mouth. Shouldn't he have asked if she was okay? She really had a knack of running into rude men. Kagome's perfect vision of the man was quickly shattered.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gasped quietly to herself. Why did she so readily tell him her name? But she couldn't resist his velvet voice or his striking eyes.

Inuyasha arched a perfected eyebrow at her. Kagome Higurashi? Relative to Kikyo perhaps? No way could she be her sister. As much as he dreaded her interruption he did notice her natural beauty. Her wide chocolate brown eyes and her small full lips complemented her pale heart-shaped face and black night-like hair. Her hair was in a messy fashion, almost like she had just woken from sleep. It was tied up into a loose bun with a red ribbon wound round. This woman could not be a sister of Kikyo. Her beauty was so organized and… predictable. Always calculated, without error, but always boring. There was nothing natural about it.

"Kagome Higurashi… in connection with Kikyo Higurashi?"

Kagome pulled a face when she heard Kikyo name. Another non-Kikyo gesture. "Unfortunately yes. I am her cousin. God forbid, if I was her sister, I would be walking around with a pineapple constantly up my behind."

Inuyasha fought a smile when he heard her remark. He couldn't agree more.

"Maybe you should watch your words when in the presence of someone important." Inuyasha smirked. He was giving hints to who he was. But Kagome seemed to have woken up on the stupid side of her bed.

"Hah! Kikyo? Important?" She scoffed. "More like self processed importance…" Kagome shifted her weight to her hands while she stood up with care.

"I gather you don't like Kikyo very much." Inuyasha took slow steps towards Kagome's small figure with his arms crossed arrogantly across his chest. Kagome peered warily at him as she dusted her skirt. What really was wrong with her? Why was she a magnet for egotistical narcissistic men? As Inuyasha's tall form soon loomed over her, she instinctively straightened her back and raised her nose.

"Who are you anyway?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Someone you should know by now."

Kagome scowled. "I don't know… you don't seem like someone anyone would want to know."

Inuyasha's smile vanished. "Excuse me?"

Kagome's mood suddenly lightened. She was starting to get to him. "I sorry. I just think you don't have any…" She looked him up and down mockingly. "Class."

Inuyasha glared with venom at the small woman who stood before him. She dare insult him? Granted she didn't know who he was, but she should have noticed his ears! Was she not afraid of him, a demon? Kagome decided to take advantage of his momentary lapse in shock.

"Usually a man who is able to make a woman stop in awe of him would have more flair. You know. Finesse." Kagome giggled softly, pulling her small delicate hand to her mouth. "A man of refinement and style would, for example, help a woman who had fallen in surprise."

Inuyasha remembered to close his gaping mouth. "Keh! I would have helped a woman, _if _there was a woman present." He accented the 'if'. Inuyasha's face unconsciously moved closer to Kagome's.

Kagome too inched her face closer to his until she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, but she didn't notice. "Well, maybe you should bask in my womanly glory, however small it is, because it's the closest you'll ever get to one." Her eyes narrowed with added electricity.

"I can't bask in something that's not there can I?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome heaved in anger with their faces only an inch apart. They remained there for a few moments until their hormones took over. They both gradually realized the close proximity of their faces and quickly retreated, turning their head to hide the red flushing blood rising to their cheeks.

"Ahem, well, um, shouldn't you be leaving to get ready for the ball?" Inuyasha sputtered. He involuntarily spun his head to look at Kagome with puppy eyes. "You are going? Aren't you?" He could hear the earnest in his voice, and quickly recovered to his former tone. "I mean… don't want to leave the women without an extra dance partner."

Kagome shot him a malevolent stare. "I am going by the way, but as a woman."

"Well, cross-dressing is becoming more and more accepted everyday."

Kagome rotated her whole body to face him with her fists tightly clenched. "Beats being a pecker-faced snot." She swiftly spun around again and marched toward the door. She didn't even know what pecker-faced was, but Kagome wasn't about to let him know that.

Inuyasha turned to her retreating body in astounded anger. As she was walking out the door he shouted after her. "Hope you can find a suit big enough!" She slammed the door shut with as much power as she could muster.

Inuyasha then finally released his imprisoned laughter. He couldn't explain it, but that woman seemed to put a smile on his face. She wasn't like any he had ever met. Not one ounce of fear swam in her coffee brown eyes. Maybe if she knew who he was, the future King of Taisho, but Inuyasha had a strange feeling that it wouldn't scare her for long.

The ball that night suddenly held a pleasant taste and Inuyasha was ready to bite into.

* * *

"Why are there so many!" Kagome growled angrily as she frantically sifted through her newly found collections of clothing. She never remembered buying so many sets of ball gowns… let alone so many sets of make up. Suddenly Kagome felt an 'I-told-you-so' aura feed off her. An image of a smiling mother entered her mind, and she found all her answers. This was a chance for her mother to force Kagome to wear all the ladylike things she refused to wear at home. Kagome sighed in defeat and continued to search for a suitable dress to wear. It was really actually that man's fault. Kagome threw a pink dress against the wall with extra force in lieu of tearing it up.  
_How could such an insufferable man exist?! _She pelted a pair of candy pink shoes behind her. It hit her door with a loud thud.

"Argh! Damn pink!" Everything to Kagome's eyes was extremely… frilly. No edge was left bare, covered with lace and everything wickedly sweet. She wrinkled her noise in disgust.

While Kagome recklessly dug her way through the mountain of clothing that had fallen out of her closet, she suddenly caught sight of a dark emerald green dress buried underneath the frills and pink lace. Kagome tentatively pulled the dress and held it in the air at arms length. It had a dark green corset top adorned in black lace and satin linings. The skirt of the dress, which was the same color, flared out with a black spider-web over-skirt. Two black lace gloves were tucked neatly into the dress. This dress was perfect, thought Kagome, and she immediately looked around for the pile of masks she threw away earlier. When the pile was located, she quickly chose a simple black mask with straps so she didn't have to hold it up manually. Kagome quickly undressed and tried to put on her gown. But she realized that putting a corset on without any help wasn't an easy task.

"Right… should've known that..." Kagome tried to hold the dress up while stumbling messily over to her dresser. She paused in front of the mirror and stared at herself. Now that man was really going to see her for what she was. A _woman. _Kagome tilted her body and gave a seductive slant at the mirror. As Kagome was admiring her reflection, Sango walked in. She was dressed in a silver masquerade costume with a black and silver mask that had a fan of grey feathers on one side. Her dress had small puffy sleeves and crystal beaded earrings.

"Kagome! That dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?" Kagome quickly swung around and banged loudly against her dresser in surprise.

"Sango! Could you knock?" Sango completely disregarded Kagome's comment and walked forward to look closer at her dress.

"Where did you get this? It gorgeous!" Sango's voice elevated to almost an octave higher when she said 'gorgeous'. "Did your mother send it to you?"

Kagome proceeded to pull away from Sango's Iron-Fist grip but was to no avail. "Obviously- she- -well she- Let go of me!" Finally Kagome was released from Sango's grasp and was able to turn around to look herself in the mirror. "I thought you were going to be here at 7:30." Kagome peered at the grandfather's clock in the mirror. "It's… um…" She tried to read the reflection correctly. "6:30! You're an hour early." Kagome felt strangely relieved that she read the time right. A soft giggle rumbled from Sango as she advanced to tie up the back of Kagome dress. "Well done genius." She pulled the strings of the first notch and squeezed a little squeak out of Kagome. "It is 6:30." She pulled another notch, so Kagome squeaked again. "And you know why I'm here at 6:30?" She then pulled two notches this time, earning a doubled squeak. "Because…" She swiftly tightened the last notch with, what seemed to Kagome, superhuman strength. Kagome stopped breathing, and she didn't know if it was in subliming terror or because she actually couldn't breathe. Sango looked at Kagome in the mirror. "I'm going to do your make-up, and you're going to be the best looking woman out there."

At times like this, Kagome did panic in the hands of her exterminator friend.

* * *

"What a stud!" A cocky Miroku marches into Inuyasha's room as the prince put his shirt on. "I didn't know the prince could dress up as the prince! Now isn't that dandy…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. "Mean while, I get to dress up as one of the three musketeers. Look at my hat! And my wig! God…" Miroku held his head down in defeat. "I look like a poodle."

Inuyasha chuckled at his friend's surprisingly negative opinion. "You look like an engaged poodle. That's all that matter's, correct?"

"Yeah, well, it is still pleasant to look like a handsome man. What is the point of being one of the three musketeers if there's only one?" Miroku gestured at his costume. "Are you telling me you don't want any of _this?_"

Inuyasha raised his sculpted eyebrows and held both hands in front of his chest defensively. "Okay, let's not get into this. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings here." Inuyasha curled one of Miroku's white wig strands delicately around his finger. He gave Miroku a skeptical look, but he only shrugged in response.

"What? Some woman like it!" Miroku waved Inuyasha's hand away. "It doesn't matter anyway, now that I have my precious Sango safely in my hands. Now only I can touch her!

Inuyasha took cautious steps around his friend and his bizarre moment back to the mirror.

"You still look like a poodle though."

Miroku's eager eyes darted to Inuyasha's back then his whole body slumped downwards.

"Damn it all…"

Inuyasha could only shrug. He finished with his buttons and ties then walked past his friend, patting him on the back. "Don't kill yourself over it." Inuyasha picked his black mask off his desk. "At least you actually get to hide your identity. No one will know who you are. To them, you are just a handsome, and very secure, man poodle." He put the mask over his eyes. "Even if I where this thing, everyone will still know I'm the prince."

"Man poodle? You better not tell anyone else that. That kind of name will stick you know."

Inuyasha chuckled and adjusted his black mask. "Well, I would rather be a man poodle than a lame prince. How can I dress in the same disguise every year and not earn at least one bad remark?"

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and but his own mask on. "That's because you are a god. You're perfect in this Kingdom. You have no need to hide who you are." A small smile crept onto his face. "You are the higher being. Everyone else is inferior." Inuyasha could sense the sudden change in atmosphere. It was as if tonight was one of the most important nights.

Miroku's cheerful disposition suddenly changed to a somber and serious expression. "Everybody looks up to you. You are an unreachable character that all in this Kingdom can only dream to be. You are the one who can solve everything. You are the one who has no doubt or fear." Inuyasha shifted uneasily at the pressure ensuing from Miroku's face, wanting to turn away, but being held by an invisible force that didn't allow him to break eye contact. "That is the role of the King. That is who you have to be."

Inuyasha didn't have time to recover from his friend's sudden change in temper, for as quickly as Miroku changed from playful to serious; he returned to his usual merry self. "Now, shall we go? Everyone is waiting for your grand entrance." He glanced at Inuyasha's golden clock sitting still on the wall behind him. "7:15. I think I'll go and double-check everything, just to make sure that tonight will run smoothly." Miroku gave a mischievous wink. "Don't be late now." He quickly exited the room, leaving a surprised Inuyasha, staring listlessly into nowhere.

To be the higher being. To be perfect. The thoughts of his monumental responsibilities as a King scared him like no other. No monster, no demon could instill in him the fear that his job as a king could. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't different from anybody else. He was born the same as his people were. He was a young man, seeking a satisfying completion in his life. Many others did not know what they would become in the future, but Inuyasha knew. He had known since the moment he was granted life on this earth. He was going to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Taisho. He was going to carry the weight of a country's burden on his shoulders. He would make the decisions that could either lead his country to their ultimate ruin, or to their glorious victory. One mistake and the blame would have to be taken by him alone. He was no more than a character to his people. He was a symbolic individual that the people could either praise or condemn. Everything done would be by his hand. Would be by his decision. By his word. But all these duties and commitments did not have to be fulfilled alone. There was another supporting role. Another character that served to not only the people of the Kingdom, but also their King. Someone who could dwell deep into the God's mind. Someone who could influence the King like no other. His right arm. His partner in life.

His Queen.

* * *

"You know Sango, with the amount of make-up you put on me, if I crack a smile the layer of make-up will split!" Kagome exited the room with a bellow. Sango had just finished Kagome's make-up, and it wasn't really much. Just a lot compared to what Kagome was used to wearing, which was effectively none.

"Calm down Kagome! A didn't put anything on you! It's hardly anything!" Kagome swirled around and glared fiercely at her current enemy.

"My face feels like plastic!" Though it was more than usual, Kagome knew herself that she was blowing it completely out of proportion. Kagome was just about to rant more to Sango when an exclamation interrupted her.

"Don't worry Miss Higurashi, you look beautiful! My, Sango you are good!" A low male voice was heard behind Kagome, and with a look just as penetrating as her anger, she slowly turned around and came to see a strange man dressed like a Popsicle stick in a feathery hat which was the size of a hippo.

"Who. Are. You." Miroku flinched under the power and toxicity of Kagome's menacing scowl, but was saved by the voice of his beloved. Sango walked past Kagome and gave Miroku a soft kiss. Kagome's eyes instantly widened in understanding. Sango turned around and stood arm in arm with Miroku.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Miroku, my fiancée."

Silence ensued for the next few moments as Kagome stood still like a statue.

Nothing could have prepared the two lovers for what came next. Or what didn't come next. Kagome stared in disbelief as the couple wore brilliant smiles on their faces. Her best friend, a demon exterminator, born from a long line of demon hunters, was in love and engaged to a man who looked like he was born from a pile of frills? It took a very secure man, and silly man, to wear his extravagant costume that was endorsed with everything her mother would have dreamed of. Suddenly her world seemed to stop. But Kagome didn't react like she usually did. No scream or shriek was emitted from her mouth. No acts of angry violence on breakable objects were executed. Just… shock.

Miroku and Sango stood and smiled for what seemed to be hours, until Kagome finally regain her composure. She dusted imaginary lint of her dress and recollected her self. She held her head low until she suddenly looked up. A bitterly sweet smile was adorned on her face with sickly sweetness seeping through each and every one of her teeth.

"I am happy for you two." With that she took a step forward and held her hand out. Sango and Miroku stepped in time with her, only backwards. They still had their strained smiles on their faces in fear as Kagome continued. "Now take me to the Golden Ballroom. I do expect to arrive on time." Miroku, unable to perceive the fake smile for what it was, happily took her hand and led her and Sango away. "I do hope they have alcohol at the party."

Now Miroku understood.

The three began to walk with Miroku cheerfully leading the way. Because Miroku was in the middle, Sango couldn't see her friend's expressions, rendering her unable to whisper to her. Surprisingly, Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence with a question.

"So, tell me Miroku, how is life treating you? What is it like to be the luckiest man in the world?" Married to a demon exterminator.

"Thank you for inquiring Miss Higurashi! My life is almost perfect indeed. It could only be made perfect when Sango and I say the words 'I do'" Miroku seemed immortal to his sugar-coated words, while Kagome cringed at the sweetness of his sickly talk. She could only choke out.

"How… nice." Kagome quickly turned away from Miroku to gag. _Really Sango? _Though Miroku did not notice her response, Sango predicted it and rolled her eyes.

"So! How about you Miss Higurashi?" Miroku piped up. "Seen any suitors that might interest you?"

Kagome glanced at Miroku then turned ahead to see the approaching entrance of the ball. "Um…" She began to space out as she thought of her encounter with the rude man. She didn't even get his name! How was she to find him? Kagome then started to think about what she saw before his mouth opened. His silvery hair, his cute little ears, and his entrancing topaz eyes.

Miroku and Sango both bent forward to stare at Kagome in wonder. The both looked at each other then shrugged. Miroku didn't know what he did, but it seemed Miss Higurashi's mind was occupied elsewhere. Kagome continued to ponder as they finally reached Golden room. The massive French doors were open and warm air radiated from the opening. Kagome broke from her trance to gaze at the wonder she saw.

"Welcome ladies, to the Golden Room." Kagome didn't even hear Miroku properly as she stared in awe of the room. As they walked through the doors, it felt like a portal to a fantasy world. Many character in their magnificent costumes dance around in a trance. Kagome's head tipped from side to side as she tried to absorb the dream she had entered. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with a strange passionate look and started to break away as they ventured off to a side door.

"Ah… Kagome! Miroku and I are going to check on dinner! Will you be alright? We'll come and find you when dinner starts!" Sango said as she walked away.

Kagome began to object but they had disappeared.

Kagome then faced the crowd. She then realized that they were all staring at her. She could then feel the distressing feeling of being the centre of attention with people she had no connection with. Kagome slowly walked down the staircase trying to keep her smile as genuine as possible. She could hear remarks like 'who is she?' and 'wear did she get that dress?' being whispered among the crowd.

Kagome then caught sight of the one man she did not want to see. He wasn't very well hidden because of his tail and his cocky grin. Kagome's stomach plummeted in fear. Prince Kouga stood in the middle of a circle of young desperate maidens. He was doing his usual flirting when he saw her on the top of the stairway. He, like everybody else, stood still and engulfed the sight of Kagome in her emerald dress. He then feverishly asking around, as if desiring her name.

Kagome continued to walk down the stairway, looking away from Prince Kouga. She then took time to admire the ballroom. It certainly lived up to its name of being golden, with the walls painted a very soft golden, not too metallic, grasping a more light yellow color. Four wide wall mirrors stood at each end of the ballroom, placed at least 6 feet from each other. A colossal majestic chandelier hanged from the ceiling with dazzling diamonds suspended from its ends. A band was located on a stage next to two very splendid looking thrones. In it sat two obviously very important people. One she knew was the Queen, who wasn't wearing a mask. She had on a blue Victorian dress and a sparkling crown. The man on the other throne was what truly intrigued her. He was dressed in a simply suit and tie, and wore a very plain black mask. He had long silvery locks that were neatly kept, and, from what Kagome could see, was very handsome. He sat with a very regal stance and held a dominant demeanor, not allowing any sense of vulnerability to be derived from him. The man was also gazing at with a smug grin on his face. A brainwave suddenly hit her. _It cannot be him! _Kagome reached the marble dance floor in shock, and the whole crowd continued with the evening. Kagome wearily walked around the crowd not breaking eye contact with the man, seeking an edge or a breathing hole. She muttered several apologies to people she bumped into until she came head to head with the most anal person in the room.

"I can recognize that patronizing voice from a mile away, Miss Higurashi." There stood the uptight self-confessed Queen of the world. Kikyo was dressed in a beautiful black dress. It was covered with black lace and her gloves were of the same design. Kikyo wore a silver mask with black feathers at both ends. She did look beautiful, but she opened her mouth, and all hell broke loose.

"Please refrain from causing a disturbance here Miss Higurashi, for you are not in your world anymore." Kagome didn't even merit a look from Kikyo as she swiftly walked past her. What is up her butt? Kagome was left alone once again in a sea of dancers, and at a loss of what to do. Suddenly, she was blessed with another visitor, but this time, he didn't know who she was. Inuyasha tensely gripped his armrest as he saw Prince Kouga trap Kagome. Why was he so annoyed by the wolf?

"My sweet princess, are you alright?" Prince Kouga swung her around so that she was on her back leaning on his arm. His face was dangerously close to Kagome's, but she was holding onto him for dear life, unable to slap him away. This almost made Inuyasha clench his armrest into dust.

"I-I am. Thank you." Kagome tried to free herself from his grip, but he held her strong and still. "Please… let me go."

Kouga flashed a grin and pulled her up into the normal standing position. He then forced her to dance the waltz with him, living up to his overbearing ego.

"So, Miss Higurashi," Kagome flinched at her name exiting his mouth. "You are new here? I have been told that you are the cousin of Miss Kikyo Higurashi?"

"Uh, yes… sir… Prince… Kouga." She pulled a disbelieving look at her own stupidity.

"Ah, how interesting. Why do you come now? I do not believe you were with the group of suitors that came in competition for the hand of that mutt of a King. I would remember you, such a beautiful woman. It would be a crime not to."

Kagome looked up in disgust. "Did you just call the King a 'mutt'?"

Kouga looked down at Kagome with a cocky smirk. "Did I say King? I meant Prince. He is no King yet."

"He will be one day. He will be the most powerful King in the land."

"Power is in the eye of the beholder miss, and my eyes do not see him fit to be called 'powerful'."

Kagome looked back down and decided not to push any further. She knew nothing about this man and didn't want to get into a heated argument with him. She spared a weary eye at the man sitting upon the throne. Why did she defend him so readily?

They continued to dance, and Kagome noticed that he was a very skilled dancer. The steps that he executed, and brought her along with, were extremely intricate and precise. Kagome was all of a sudden thankful for the dance lessons her mother forced her through.

Kouga seemed to enjoy being the centre of attention, having the most mysterious girl in the room in his arms. He tried to pull Kagome closer to him, but her body instantly refused and pulled away. Kouga quickly retrieved her with a smooth spin, which resulted in him bringing her body even closer than before. He was obviously well practiced.

Damn Him.

Kagome shifted uneasily in his arms as they performed more flamboyant dance moves. Kouga brought her full-circle on the dance floor then back to the middle, smiling and grinning at the admiring crowd. The audience had created a space for them to dance, much to Kagome's embarrassment, but she continued to follow him. She looked tentatively at the man she was dancing with. He was beaming. He really did love the attention. Kagome was abruptly brought to a stop as Kouga spun and stooped her until she was leaning backwards from him, her neck bare. The music ended and Kouga brought his lips to her exposed neck, leaving a light kiss. Kagome's head shot up in shock as Kouga grinned again, his pompous pride gleaming through. Kagome was pulled up and she bowed in suit of her partner. He reached out to clasp her hand and they both turned to face their clapping audience. Lucky they were clapping, as Inuyasha's protective growl emitted from his throat. The Queen peered at her son in surprise.

"Dear? Are you okay?" Izayoi eyebrow crinkled elegantly in worry.

Inuyasha continued to eye the pair as he answered. "Yes mother. I'm fine." He then realized he was sitting on the edge of his seat throughout the whole dance. "I'm just… hungry." Yeah, hungry to rip that wolf to pieces.

"Well, shall we call for dinner then?" Izayoi glanced back to the still bowing pair. "We've had enough dancing for now."

The Queen stood and pulled a beautiful smile. "Now that was a wonderful performance, but let us stop for dinner! Please exit to the dining rooms next door. And please, may I request the lovely couple at my table?" Izayoi wasn't blind, and she knew her son very well.

Inuyasha eye's widened in shock and looked at his mother. He then quickly looked back. Kagome was peering at him in shock as well. They both locked eyes for a moment before Kouga brought her out of her trance. Inuyasha followed her figure as she exited the room. Izayoi held out her hand to her alarmed son.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha blindly held out his arm for Izayoi to clasp as they left their thrones. This really was going to be the most interesting dinner of his life.

When Izayoi and Inuyasha arrived at the dining room, most of the residents had already sat down. Around fifty people were seated. Most of them were friends of Izayoi, but a lot of them were woman wanting to be the future brides of Inuyasha. They reached their table and sat down. The Queen sat at the end of the table and Inuyasha was at her right. Inuyasha saw Kikyo and her minions sitting at the opposite end of the table. He looked up and saw Kagome and Kouga walking towards them. Izayoi instantly stood and reached out to Kagome.

"My dear what is you name?" She greeted her with a friendly smile as Kagome sat down.

"Uh Kagome Higurashi." Kagome sat down opposite Inuyasha and carefully avoided eye contact. "I'm a friend of Sango."

"Ah yes Sango! She recently got engaged to my son's advisor! How wonderful!"

"Ah yes. They seem very happy." Kagome sat down and adjusted comfortably. Kouga sat down with his chin up next to her.

"Hello, Your majesty. I simply must compliment you on your decorations. They are absolutely splendid! Such vibrant colors and creativity! I am truly astounded!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and the same time. _Talk about kiss up. _Their eyes found each other and they looked intently at each other through their masks. Kouga continued complimenting the Queen until dinner arrived. As they were eating dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome kept their head down and found amazing interest in their foods. Only the Queen was able to grasp their attention.

"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked up, and Inuyasha naturally followed, as if her every move was to be mimicked by him. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh, it wasn't me at all! It was mostly Prince Kouga Madam. I simply followed."

"No no no! Miss Higurashi do not be so modest! She really was magnificent wasn't she?" Kouga exclaimed with excitement. "She has a fantastic sense of style and skill, I was most amiably astonished!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and waited for his remark… but none came. He once again found something interesting in food. She pursed her lips and continued to eat. She and the Queen conversed easily throughout the dinner. Inuyasha remained silent for the whole dinner making angry glares at Kouga. Kouga returned them in favor.

When dinner was finished, the whole dinner party except their table left the room to dance again. A fervent song began to play and sang through the doors. Kouga stood and was about to ask Kagome to another dance, to her dread. But Inuyasha abruptly stood and eyed Kagome from his height. The noise of the chair scraping along the ground caught Kagome's attention, her eyes almost eager.

"Miss Higurashi, may I have the this dance?" Kagome stared in shock as Inuyasha's faced remained determined. Kouga casted him an angry glare and Izayoi just looked absolutely delighted. The whole dinner table came to a halt as they watched the drama unfurling in front of them. Kikyo almost swallowed her spoon in the process.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha with scrutiny, but the part of her she didn't know was there made her decision for her.

"Yes, your highness." Kagome stood and pulled her hand away from Kouga with haste and stepped out away from the table. Inuyasha walked around his mother and took her soft hands. He held her hand gently with his large hand and led her to the dance floor. For the first time, Inuyasha could smell her scent. A supple floral aroma was smelt and it sent a thrill through his veins. Inuyasha strained to keep his breathing under control.

The crowd looked around with dumbfounded eyes and made way for the pair. Kagome smiled sheepishly as she was led to the centre. Another passionate tune began to play, and Kagome and Inuyasha gracefully took hands and began their dance. Inuyasha held her firmly but tenderly in his arms as they floated around the room.

"So, I see you didn't take my advice about the suit." Kagome shot him a glare as he laughed playfully at her. When did he laugh playfully? With a human woman no less.

"I think this dress suits me better, don't you?" The released one of the hands as Kagome spun out and back into his arms again. They held each other closer.

"I must, since you proved me wrong. Maybe you really are a woman."

"Don't gush." After her sarcastic statement, she bent backwards as Inuyasha supported her weight and brought her back up again. They now grasped each with more power and were closer still as they continued to dance.

Kagome began to feel a little flushed as they execute more steps on the dance floor. Though Inuyasha was taller, he too felt the heat. Their heads twirled to face each other sharply. Their faces were once again only an inch apart, like their meeting before. Kagome could only just utter breathlessly at the nearness of their faces. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

"I… didn't know you could dance." Inuyasha's mesmerizing eyes bore into Kagome's as he spoke.

"I am a prince you know. It's like walking for me." Inuyasha released for only a second to spin her around and back into his powerful arms. Kagome gasped quietly at the strength of his arms. He was so strong, so mighty, so handsome. Inuyasha didn't notice her curious eyes and continued. "You on the other hand, I am surprised at. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Huh?" Kagome suddenly noticed the difference between this new man and the one she met before. It was like he was the calm focused demon that was watching out the window in stillness that couldn't be broken. She was confused. "What happened to the rude version of you?"

Inuyasha blinked twice at the change of subject before smirking, amused at her naïve question. "Rude version? Was I rude? Or simply truthful?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Ah, there you are."

Inuyasha laughed softly, and Kagome couldn't help but relish in the sound. The velvet music that escaped his mouth when he laughed. It was so different to the sharpness of his usual voice. The voice he used to make himself feel protected. She couldn't help but smile.

They continued to dance, and soon, their laughing eyes turned fiery and passionate. Their dance took a more erotic turn as they began to end their dance. They moved in completeness and harmony to the emotive and passion filled music. As the music began to slow, their uneven breaths became louder. With a final dip, Kagome found herself in the same position Kouga had her in. But this was different. She wasn't uncomfortable, or at all noticing the audience around them. Inuyasha held their position still in a lustful trance. How did this woman make him feel so desirous for her? When did her sweet seduction take over his every fiber of his being?

His nose was so close to the hollow at the bottom of her neck he only needed to move closer one more inch and he could place his hot lips on her neck. For some reason, Inuyasha felt aroused by that notion, but fought it. Kagome continued to breathe heavily as they stayed still. She raised her head and met his eyes. She saw something in them that she had never seen before. But in the reflection of his intense and golden eyes she saw her own, and she could see she also had that same something in her eyes. Her arm was tightly wound around his neck as Inuyasha lifted her to a standing position. Never breaking their passionately euphoric gaze, Inuyasha took two steps back and held her arm out. He bowed and kissed her small femininely poised hands. The contact of his lips sent a ecstasy of electrical current scorching from her hands to the rest of her body. Inuyasha's gaze entranced hers until he walked backwards into the crowd. Why didn't he look as disconcerted as she felt?

Kagome followed in example and walked backwards, still not breaking their gaze. They finally turned away from each other, but Kagome still felt as impassioned as before. When did their light conversation turn so intense? Kagome pushed through the crowd and hurried to the exit. She pushed past a surprised Sango, only pleading her with her eyes. She felt truly confounded.

Inuyasha walked back to his throne and sat with his mother, though he did not look at her. He may have more composure with his expressions, but he felt as heated as Kagome. Izayoi knew exactly what was going on, and sat with a small triumphant smile on her face.

As Kagome walked briskly back to her room, she couldn't make sense of anything around her. The only feeling she could recognize was confusion.

What was happening? Her mind screamed as she walked to her room. She pushed her heavy door open and leant backwards on it with a breathless sigh. What was happening?

Kagome couldn't explain what was going on. Why did her heart race at such speeds? What did Inuyasha do that made her feel so… out of control?

Was she in control to begin with?

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if Kikyo's going to be a big character… I need to decide that soon though… Back soon! Hope you liked this chapter its extra long ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**A/N: **WAOH. Okay back after a massive writers block... of like 2 years... I'm sorry! I'm still alive and hopefully I'll be more consistent. Enjoy this massive chapter!

**Chapter Three: **

Sharp pains nipped at her feet as she ran. Her small hands were cut by the thorns as she grasped the hedges for support. Drops of water rained down on her. But the pain didn't seem to come through, her fear quenching all other feelings. She had to keep running. She had to escape. She could still hear the voices of the men chase behind her.

She didn't know who they were.

She was lost, taking random turns whenever she could. The hedges loomed over her with their evil figures in the night. The fumbling of her clumsy feet echoed the haunting rustles of the leaves. The hollow wind howled angrily around her, frightening her from every corner of her senses. Her panting grew more and more labored, her heart encased in the sinister air that engulfed her. She stopped running, her fists clenched tightly. She slowly crouched down in defeat, exhausted from running. She didn't know if she was gasping for breathe or crying, but her head just stayed down, huddled deeply in her arms. _Help me… father, find me, I'm right here… I'm right here. _An unnatural sound stirred underneath the discord of the raging winds. Her head jerked upwards, searching frantically for the origin of the sound. She could no longer hear the men that were chasing her, only their muffled conversations as they walked away from her. _Why are they suddenly leaving? _She didn't waste timeas she quickly dashed away from the voices.

The path before her was dark, no details able to be seen. She quickly came to a large open area. She looked straight ahead to a large tree. A soft, comforting gust of wind blew past her. For some reason, her feelings of fear and anxiousness left her body. She had forgotten all clouds of qualms, all feelings of panic and it was just her, alone, standing in front of a sacred tree.

Goshinboku.

Lightning pierced the air with thunder and struck the tree, but it did not burn. A barrier flashed, negating the lightning. She flinched in fear and ran to the base of the tree, to safety. She huddled her knees to her chest and peered forward, waiting for someone, or something, to appear. Lightning struck again, but she was safe. She ducked her head and tried to comfort herself. She was only a little girl, why was she all alone?

"What are you doing here?" A boyish voice reached her ears. She looked up to see a little boy, standing in a bold stance. He wore bright red traditional robes that were drenched by the rain. His silver hair, illuminated by in the moonlight, suddenly captivated her eyes. She view slowly went to two puppy ears perched cutely on his head._ I want… to touch them..._ His eyes stared straight into her on, never flinching. She found herself blushing as her heartbeat skipped several beats. _Why is he looking at me like that? _His voice called out again.

"Are- Are you okay?" He seemed ironically shy, compared to his dauntless stance. "Why are you not answering me?"

She decided to reply. "I'm- I'm f-fine." She could feel the growing cold crawling beneath her ivory skin. Her body began to shiver underneath her torn dress. The boy's eyes softened when he heard her shaking voice. He walked over to her, his fists clenched. He seemed to try very hard not to blush. He stalked to her side stiffly and stood over her. She casted her large chocolate brown eyes at him with earnest. They stared dumbly at each other, the young girl at a lost and he in a ferocious battle with his inner-self.

After a few moments of silence, the boy abruptly sat down next to her and flung his arms around her. She gasped in surprise as she was suddenly wrapped in his robe with the boy himself hugging her underneath. The warmth was amazingly comforting, her fears strangely allayed. The girl peered innocently at the now scarlet red boy.

"M-My dad says that body heat is the best way to warm someone else." He blubbered clumsily, looking away form her as he spoke.

"…Did your father teach you that?" She asked sheepishly. He turned towards her, once again looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, he told me. He did it to my mom too, so I'm sure it works!" He released a beaming smile, his fangs visible. He obviously didn't fully understand what his father meant. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you." Her angelic voice rang in the air. The boy turned a deeper shade of red and quickly looked away. His blush did not disappear when she laid her head on his chest. The girl let out a sigh of content and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into his warmth. He thought she was asleep until her small voice was heard.

"What is your name?" He looked down on her in surprise, and tiredly put his head on hers smiling. He felt so comfortable.

"Inuyasha."

They slept peacefully under the sacred Goshinboku, letting the now calm skies watch over them.

Soft spots of sunlight warmed her face as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the risen sun. She was still protected in the arms of her savior, Inuyasha. She had never been so content in her sleep, except maybe in her parents' arms. She felt a different glimmer in her heart, but she didn't know what it meant or where it came from. She could now see properly, under the shade of the sacred tree. Before her was the path which she ran on, where Inuyasha appeared before her. She suddenly realized the roses that were dotted throughout the hedges. It was ironic how something so beautiful could injure you so painfully.

She felt Inuyasha stir and gently squeezed tighter, not wanting to part. She blushed at her selfish motives. Inuyasha's head lifted slowly, inhaling slightly, trying to wake. He blinked repeatedly, looking around, until finally seeing the sheepish girl in his arms.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked innocently, his eyebrows creasing in concern. She looked up and gave him an angelic smile.

"Yes. Thank you." She laid her head back down on his chest as Inuyasha sighed with overwhelming relief. He bashfully scratched his head while she continued cuddle him. He decided to try and make conversation.

"So… why are you out here? People don't usually run into a maze in the middle of the night." He yawned loudly, his ears flattening then quickly flicking back.

"I thought it was a garden."

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked boyishly. "Why do you think the hedges are so high? Do you think gardens are actually made to confuse you?" The girl giggled softly.

"I guess not." She was then puzzled. "How did you know I was here?" Inuyasha liked her pure voice.

"I'm half a demon!" He grinned with pride.

She laughed softly at his innocence. "Don't you mean half-demon?"

Inuyasha looked up in deep thought. "Oh yeah… Keh! Anyway, it's like I have special powers. Just like my dad! You know he's the King of Taisho."

"Really? That big scary dog is your dad?" She looked up in surprise.

"Scary? He's not scary. Trust me, I know. He's really _powerful. _Not scary." The girl formed an 'O' with her small mouth and looked away. Inuyasha continued, enjoying the conversation. "I can lift really heavy stuff, and break really big things! I can also smell things from far away, and hear things too! See my ears? I heard you running away last night."

"I wasn't running away…" she whispered to herself. _Just wanted to be free._

Actually she was relieved that someone heard her. Inuyasha looked at her, slightly out of breath from his explanation. His eyes lowered to her legged that were curled up. The scratches around her ankles were painfully visible.

"Is your leg alright?"

"Yes, they're just a little scratched, that's all." She tried to maintain a calm voice. Inuyasha didn't believe her.

"Does it still hurt?"

The girl didn't answer. She didn't like people to worry about her.

Inuyasha understood the silence, and stood up slowly. She was surprised as he pulled away from her. She didn't like it. But Inuyasha then stood in front of her with his back towards her, his knees bent and his face smiling.

"Wanna' ride on my back?" She stared for a few seconds then laughed openly. Inuyasha had a confused expression on his face, not knowing what had brought on the sudden burst of laughing. He was relieved though when she gingerly stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha picked her off the ground, carefully looped his arms around her legs and started walking.

"WOAH! You're heavy." Inuyasha joked. She wasn't amused. The girl lightly hit his shoulder in defense.

"Hey! I'm smaller than you!" The two children both giggled as they continued to walk through the maze. Inuyasha then asked the question he had been dying to ask her since he woke up.

"What's you name?" She smiled into his shoulder.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Warmth spilled through her window as morning rose. Kagome stirred in her sleep and awoke from her dream. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed outside to the still world. She had forgotten the memories of this castle. Kagome suddenly felt ashamed. How could she forget her savior, Inuyasha? His cute ears and his bright red clothing, it all seemed obvious to her now. After he carried her back to the castle, her father found her and they left. He wasn't very happy. After embracing her in relief for a few seconds, he began to lecture and lay down ground rules for future explorations of mazes. To be put blatantly, he told her to not explore. She couldn't find Inuyasha again in time to say goodbye.

Kagome sat up on her bed and looked around the room. She had to find him this time and ask him where her father was. He wasn't dead, she knew for certain. He just couldn't be dead.

Kagome quickly jumped from her bed and changed out of her bed wear.

She exited her room with an excited feeling, walking with a pleasant smile on her face. She didn't know why, but that memory in her dreams made her feel happier. With a skip in her step, Kagome followed the path she took the other day and once again stood staring through the window. The Rose Garden was still there, and she still feels a determined urge to visit it. If only she knew how to get out the damn palace.

Kagome sadly walked away from the window, still lingering on the Garden then slowly walked away in defeat. Her head was down when she heard heavy footsteps walk towards her. Kagome looked up and saw Sango with her fists clenched on her waist. She was not happy. Kagome smiled hesitantly.

"Good morning?"

"Not yet."

His muscles burned as Inuyasha landed on the ground. He stood with sweat gleaming from his body, his hair in a mess, and his chest heaving in with a paced breath. Inuyasha only had the little time in the morning and the few moments of night to himself. He spent mornings outside in the surrounding forest, hunting and honing his fighting abilities once taught to him by his father.

Inuyasha sat gingerly on the ground and placed his elbows on his knees with his head hung low.

What was last night? He didn't know for sure, but it was weird.

"Inuyasha! Oh I stood on some sort of sh- "Inuyasha heard a loud 'THUD' and a painful groan following. He rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his clothes. Inuyasha walked towards the sound and look down the hole. An injured Miroku looked up and him.

"Of all the places to train, you pick the one with giant holes and secretions lying around everywhere. How is it that you only covered in sweat while I seemed to be bath in some sort of… gooey liquid?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Because I'm not an idiot." He reached out his hand and pulled Miroku out effortlessly. As Miroku stretched his back and cleaned himself as best possible, Inuyasha collected his things.

"Why have you been so especially mean to me recently?" Inuyasha shook his head as Miroku continued. "It's because I'm getting married isn't it. Just admit it, you can't help but be jealous because I've found an actual female who wants to spend the rest of her life with me… AND have my children." Miroku puffed his chest out with a winning grin. "Oh that brings me memories…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him as he began to walk back towards the castle. "Are you coming or not? I am more than happy to leave you and your ego here in the forest."

"Don't even get me started on your ego…" muttered Miroku as he joined Inuyasha.

Silence fell as the two friends walked back. Sort of. Inuyasha kept his expression stern while Miroku had a goofy smile plastered on his face. Inuyasha noticed this and frowned even more. _Is he… skipping? _Miroku continued in his happy manner until Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. Miroku stopped and looked at him, completely oblivious to his thoughts.

"What?" Miroku shrugged at his confused friend.

"What do you mean 'what'? Why are you skipping around like crazy lunatic? That smile on your face isn't normal, even for a weirdo like you." Miroku realized suddenly and grinned.

"Well, not to get into details… but last night, let's just say I didn't get much sleep." Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively. Inuyasha could only respond in disgust.

"Oh why did you just tell me that?! You stupid-!" Inuyasha stomped off ahead of his friend.

"Hey wait! Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please just WAIT!" Miroku jogged forward while Inuyasha reluctantly stopped. He leaned heavily on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to catch his breath. "I'm… sorry… I couldn't… help myself." He let out a breathless wheeze. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continued to walk towards the castle. Miroku began to follow in suit again, without the skipping.

"So… what is planned for tonight my favorite prince-who-could-be-king-but-can't-because-he-isn't-married?" Inuyasha darted his eyes towards Miroku, but chose to ignore him. Miroku continued. "Well then… excited about the hunt today then?"

Inuyasha glanced with a look of confusion. "A hunt? Who said we were going hunting today? Don't the servants buy our food?"

"A _group_ hunt Inuyasha. With the court." He shook his head. "My my Inuyasha… do you not listen to your mother? Today the whole court is going on a Group hunt, where the servants play the prey and the rich play the hunters. A fine way to boost the ego I might add…"

Inuyasha scoffed in annoyance. "Those things are a waste of time. You don't get anything out of it, and the servants form strange bruises that last for the week. It's cruel."

"Well, the servants get something special at the end I'm sure… but it is also a good place to show off some of that brute strength and cunning skill of yours… on horseback."

"Horseback?!" Inuyasha knew his skill on the horseback, which was less than his skill on two feet. He preferred being in complete control, without having to worry about his horse. Besides, he's twice as fast as any horse but his mother had always insisted he learn to ride. It's a useful skill for _that one vulnerable night of the month. _"Well, whatever makes mother happy. She timed it a little close though…"

Miroku patted his friend cheerfully on the back. "Now that's being organized! It will be more that finished by sunset so don't get your panties in a bunch. Just make sure you're on your best game. A certain _female_ is joining us too."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Kikyo I presume. That's only one woman, and I've hunted with her. She's not _so _terrifying."

"Inuyasha. If you had an ounce of feeling for a female beside your mother you would know that Kikyo has left. She gave up I suppose… and something about Onigombo or was it gomu? I'm not sure that's his name, but he was interested in her. Almost obsessive… No your dance partner Kagome Higurashi will also be riding, and you have no idea of her skill." He watched Inuyasha try to mask his surprise. He smiled. "Not so confident now are you?"

Inuyasha posed no response.

Sango wasn't a happy woman.

"What was all that dancing and locked eyes and blowing me off last night all about?! Do you understand what was going through my mind?! I thought you… you were…" Sango frantically searched for a word to describe her complex emotion, but couldn't find one. "…Something! I don't know!"

Kagome was pushed up against a stone cold wall, trying to save herself by shrinking into the little space she had. "Please, Sango! Don't get so worked up over it! It was just a dance…"

Sango wouldn't hear any of it. "Don't tell me that! Do you have any idea what happened last night?!" Kagome simply shook her head while Sango continued on her rampage. "You danced with the Prince! The soon-to-be King of Taisho!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Sango flung her arms into the air with force. "He is a royal! A prince! Do you know what it means to marry a _prince_?! You become a Que-"

"What on earth are you talking about?! Marriage?! Sango, it was only a dance, and a dance is all it ever will be!" Kagome took the chance to walk out of her corner and go off in a random direction. Any direction away from Sango was good enough at that present moment. She saw multiple servants purposely looking down, as if to force themselves to not eavesdrop on their argument.

Sango followed struggling to keep herself in control. "Kagome, I saw you two dance, and dancing the way you two did, it can only lead to one thing." She grasped Kagome shoulders firmly. "Marriage Kagome, marriage! He isn't just some suitor you can dance with. Who he chooses has a significant weight to it! Don't you understand?!"

By now, Kagome had recovered her calm, and Sango had started to cool her temper. They had reached the lower level and approached the dining room.

"Please Kagome. Do not get involved with the royal family. It isn't a light decision to marry for love to the future king. Love may not even be enough. You have your whole life ahead of you…" Sango's eyes softened. "You need to be free. Not caged in a castle!"

Kagome looked straight into her eyes. "I already am."

She entered the dining room while Sango could only let her go. She had known Kagome since she was 9, and herself 12. The three years between them were evident, and Sango was all too familiar with Kagome's stubbornness. Kagome was guided by her emotions, never hiding them from the world. It made her both strong and vulnerable, but most importantly, it made her Kagome. No one could feel like she did. Her compassion was immeasurable, her loyalty unbreakable and her happiness potently infectious. She felt everything and anything. But wasn't as free as she should be.

While visiting with her family at the Higurashi residence, she noticed that Kagome was never allowed to be alone, even if she thought she was. She was kept safe through ridiculous methods for a reason no one in the household even whispered. It was her father who mainly kept this strict rule, and it did stir anger and frustration from Lady Higurashi. But her husband was always triumphant. Sango was only privy to one off their arguments, but she was too young to understand the words. However she did remember their expressions, which always ended with a sad smile of acceptance from both parents, as if even Kagome's father didn't enjoy the rules. When Sango was older, there was a strange moment she shared with Lady Higurashi.

She was on her way to meet Kagome in the gardens when Lady Higurashi caught her off guard, standing at the archway to the sitting room.

"Sango, may I talk to you for a minute?" Her gentle smile and soft appearance was one of the most effective passive-aggressive techniques ever created on earth, much like Queen Izayoi. Sango nodded and joined her to sit next to Lady Higurashi on a delicately decorated couch. Sango smiled at her and waited patiently.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to ask you something that may seem a little strange to you… but it will be imperative nonetheless." Sango tilted her head in confusion. She started to fear…slightly.

Lady Higurashi chuckled. "Don't worry, it's nothing _too _peculiar. I simply want to ask you to protect Kagome the best you can. There are things she cannot share with me… and I… I cannot share with her," Her eyes dimmed slightly as she continued. " And I may not always be there to help her, so I'm asking you to take care of her when I cannot." Lady Higurashi stared straight into Sango eyes with earnest. "Please."

Sango bowed her head in defeat and slowly walked into the dining room. A promise was a promise, and there was no stopping Kagome so she was just going to have to protect Kagome as she went.

Kagome had been seated next to the Queen, who was cheerfully chatting away to her as Sango seated herself next to her friend. Kagome glanced a kind smile towards her and she smiled back.

"As I was saying, your mother has told me of your supreme riding skills!" The Queen was excited at the very prospect of seeing a lady in power. "To ride a horse and hunt is a greatly satisfying thing. I do hope you will join us today during the group hunt. In fact, I've already told them you are going to participate."

Kagome could not refuse her, and secretly, she was looking forward to releasing some of her stress. "I cannot refuse you, your majesty. Will the whole court be hunting? That would mean over fifty people will riding."

Sango leant toward Kagome. "No Kagome. Most of the guests last night returned home. Now the court is much smaller. Only about 5 or 6 will be participating in the hunt. And forget about me, because I'll be one of your spectators, along with the Queen and a few others."

Kagome nodded as Izayoi smiled. "Precisely Sango, and only one woman will be hunting, so I'm counting on you to make an impression on the men."

"Where is the rest of the court? Have they already eaten?"

"Oh yes. I'm simply slow when I eat breakfast. I like to wait for my son. He trains in the morning you see, and usually comes to breakfast around this time."

Kagome formed a small 'O' with her mouth and continued eating. She slowly formed an image in her head of Inuyasha without a shirt on. His breathing slightly heavy, his piercing eyes just staring at her. Kagome shivered slightly as her cheeks became slightly tinted. Just as she lifted the food into her mouth, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. Her blush deepened considerably. _At least he isn't shirtless… I would've fallen off my chair._

Inuyasha stepped to his chair with soft steps and a stern expression. He didn't want to give any emotion away. Miroku moved to his fiancé with speed. Kagome wrinkled her nose slightly. A subtle smell filled the room. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and whispered, "Good morning."

Sango smiled blissfully as he sat down. They subtly entwined their hands beneath the table. Kagome peered out towards them. She envied their closeness but didn't betray any sign of it. She was happy for them. Inuyasha greeted his mother with affectionate eyes and sat into his chair opposite Kagome. He didn't miss her short look to the happy couple. He could read her like an open book. Inuyasha smirked under his breath making Kagome to turn sharply, facing him with squinted eyes. He pretended to remain innocent and began to dig into his food.

"So Inuyasha how was your training? You're slightly late today." She smiled angelically. "I always thought you trained too often. Is every morning necessary?"

Inuyasha continued eating and answered simply, "Yes mother, I do." She kept smiling in silence and then stood abruptly.

"Well, I think we've had enough breakfast."

"We?" Sango asked. Kagome looked around confused. Miroku was still waiting for his first plate of food while Inuyasha had almost finished. He glared at the door the servant would walk through with his salvation on a plate.

"Yes we. Sango, I need you to help me with a personal matter." A plate was brought into the room, finally bringing a smile to Miroku's face. But unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. "You too Miroku."

The Queen walked out with an excited skip, followed shortly by Sango. Miroku thought otherwise.

"But your majesty, I haven't even eat-" Miroku squeaked as his demon exterminator fiancé pulled him out of his chair. He gave a woeful look towards his beautiful plate of breakfast before being dragged out of sight. The flustered servant hurriedly returned back into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been left in a confused silence. Everything had occurred so quickly, Kagome did not have time to respond and Inuyasha could hardly swallow quickly enough to

give out an objection. Thinking of a way to break the ice, Kagome swallowed her mouthful.

"So, what was that smell before?" She didn't look up at Inuyasha, while he smirked to himself.

"Miroku is not the most coordinated of men. He stepped in poo… to put bluntly."

Kagome readily dropped her utensils at the mention of 'poo'. "How pleasant. Count on you to bring up animal excrement during breakfast."

"I didn't say animal…" Kagome looked at him with a distorted face. Inuyasha smirked in response and continued. "Anyway, it was you who asked the question."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Kagome spoke again.

"Umm, Inuyasha…" He looked up blankly and stopped eating.

"What?" She ignored his slight roughness in voice and spoke again. She looked him in the eyes confidently.

"I just want to thank for the last time you saved me."

"What? When did I save-" Inuyasha fell quiet understanding what she meant. _She still remembers? _

Kagome smiled warmly. "Yes, that time when we were young, I was lost in the Rose Garden-"

"Maze."

"_Garden, _and you saved me. I'm ashamed that I forgot, and I never got a chance to thank you after, so here I am. Thank you." Inuyasha blushed and scratched his head. He wasn't used to such sincerity. Usually it was a quick 'Thanks!' or a smile, but this girl seemed to be able to pour her heart out at any given time. It made him feel… weird.

"Uh… no problem." Not the best answer, but what else could he say? Kagome simply smiled in satisfaction and went back to finishing breakfast. "Why did you go into the maze anyway?"

"I… just wanted to. Haven't you ever gotten the urge to explore a place?"

"Yeah, but I made sure I could get out. Only an idiot would let themselves get lost."

"I didn't just let myself be lost!" Kagome started to get annoyed. " It suddenly turned dark and stormy, and men started chasing me!"

"Men that were actually trying to find you."

"_Regardless…_ I'm glad that you were able to help me. Lets just leave it at that. We have to finish our meal quickly anyway."

Inuyasha's ears pricked upwards. Kagome couldn't help but stare in curiosity. _They are so adorable! I wonder if he himself knows the effect of his ears…_

"…Oi! Earth to Idiot! Why?" Inuyasha raised his voice slightly.

"Oh!" She didn't notice her mind drifting. "Um… Right! Aren't we participating in a hunt? Speaking of hunting, are we actually going to shoot real animals? I thought you bought your food instead of slaughtering them by hand."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we arm you with actual arrows and spears so you can accidentally shoot someone in the back." Kagome stared back dumbly. "Of course not! Keh! How clueless could you be?!"

Kagome recognized the sarcastic comment and frowned in annoyance. "I am not clueless! No one was explicit to the details of the hunt, how was I suppose to know? And who says I can't shoot an arrow. Don't underestimate me."

"Ooh really?" Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned back on his chair. A snide smile graced his face. "So you know how to shoot an arrow. At an actual target?"

"Yes I do." She answered. "Why don't you just finish your meal and let me worry about shooting… what are we shooting again?"

"The servants."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her body tensed. Inuyasha hastened to put her at ease.

"With _fake_ arrows. And they will be wearing thick armor. You think we kill our servants for sport?" Kagome's eyes slowly swiveled to her plate.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha scoffed and returned to eating his breakfast. Messily.

"You eat like this? Aren't you a prince?"

"You didn't see me eating like this last night did you?"

"Well, no, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, as prince, I can eat anyway I want, and right now I don't feel like caressing my food before I put in my mouth to chew a hundred times before I swallow."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Well it doesn't mean you have to eat half you plate in one bite, chew once and swallow using every muscle in your body."

He answered by rudely opening his mouth, still filled with food, towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly took a grape from a fruit bowl and threw at Inuyasha.

She didn't think her aim would be so accurate.

"K-k-ka-go-me-" Inuyasha slapped his hand violently against his chest. He coughed and wheezed, desperately reaching for air. Bits of chewed food spat out of his mouth, dispersing on the table.

Kagome watched in horror. "Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"St-stop t-ta-ta-talk! He-he-lp" Inuyasha gasped for air and simultaneously coughed. Not the best of combinations.

"O-okay!" Kagome hurriedly stood up, knocking over her chair and ran around the end of the table. "It's okay! I saw my dad do this move once…"

"O-O--nce?!" Inuyasha shot a strained, turning-blue look at her. Sweat fell from his head as Kagome spun him around to maneuver her arms around his torso.

"Shut up!" She heaved once, Inuyasha coughing in sync. "Is it out?"

Inuyasha angrily coughed a response. Guess not.

She heaved again, this time with much more force. Inuyasha coughed again. With a last heave, Kagome summed up all her strength and produced a grape flying out of Inuyasha's mouth. He slowly turned breathing deeply and desperately for well-deserved air, placing his head on Kagome's shoulder in fatigue.

"Are you alright?" She instinctively put her hand on his neck and ran her other up and down his arm. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took deep breaths for a little longer before he looked up at her with a scary look.

"You."

Kagome quickly drew back, forgetting her affection that was quickly substituted with fear. "Now Inuyasha…"

"You… threw that grape at me. Do you have any… any idea what could've happened?! DO YOU?!" Kagome flinched at his bellow as Inuyasha continued to walk her into a corner. It seemed like everyone wanted to kill her today.

"Inuyasha… please. I wasn't aiming for your throat…"

"Then what were you aiming for?!"

"I don't know?! Your eye? …nose? …general direction?" Kagome gave a bashful smile. "It's okay now though right? I mean your not dead and I'm not dead…yet. Why don't we just call it a day?"

She tried to walk past his frightful demeanor but was abruptly interrupted by his two very strong arms. Inuyasha stared her down as she tried to push herself at much against the wall as possible.

"Do you realize that you almost _killed_ the prince who was next in line to the throne?! I could have you hanged for that!"

"Well, I also did save the next in line to the throne, so that means I also get a reward!" Inuyasha released a vicious growl. "Forget I said that…"

He let out a sigh of defeat and dropped his arms. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to cope with the stress the girl standing in front of him seemed to whip out of thin air.

"I've survived Youkai, evil warlords and thousands of soldiers without coming that close to death…" He exhaled and averted his gaze away, deciding to change subject. "Where did you learn a maneuver like that? I've never seen it before."

"That? Oh well my father taught me. He said it was called the Heimlich Maneuver."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment in confusion, but quickly dismissed it and began to walk away. "Well, you better remember it for the next time you throw a grape in my general direction." He tried his hardest to walk away calmly but his strained voice betrayed him.

"So… I'm not dying then?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today."

Inuyasha disappeared beyond the door. He really didn't blame her, but he felt too angry to be sure. Kagome placed her hands over her heart, relieved she lived to see another day.

"I guess I better get ready. Just don't try to kill him again Kagome." She muttered to herself. She pointed her gaze towards the bowl of fruits that was her unlikely ammunition.

"And no more grapes."

The day was perfect for the hunting trip, much to Kagome's dismay. She was quickly changing in her bedroom, clumsily throwing her worn clothes on the ground. As she finished, Kagome realized she was missing her gloves.

"Where is it…?" She aimlessly searched her vast room. It really was a big room, much too large for a mere guest. Kagome bent down on her hands and knees to look underneath her bed when her door opened.

"Miss Higurashi…" A young maid stopped as Kagome still foraged underneath her bed. She was oblivious to the new presence in her room until the maid coughed slightly. Kagome, caught by surprise, instantly tried to stand but hit her head underneath the bed.

"Miss Higurashi!" The main rushed to her side and help Kagome to sit on her bed.

"When did you come it?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head.

"I just arrived. I'm here to deliver your gloves. They were left in the laundry."

"That's where I left them…" Kagome smiled bashfully and looked at the maid directly. "Thank you very much. For delivering the gloves and helping me up.

The maid blushed and bowed her head. Kagome was confused. "Why are you bowing?"

"I-I've never… I mean we maids are never permitted to look royalty in the eyes."

"Royalty?" Kagome, confused, bent her head, trying to see the maid's face. "But I'm not royalty."

The maid opened her eyes, shocked to see a quizzical Kagome staring at her in earnest. "Ah!"

"Please, just treat as a normal guest." Kagome tried to calm her down.

"But I heard this morning! You are to be betroth to the Prince!"

Every muscle in Kagome's body stiffened. Her eyebrow twitched as the maid stared. Does everyone think one dance constitutes an engagement?!

"Miss…?" Kagome recovered with a strained laugh. The maid continued. "Was I mistaken?"

"Y-yes… grossly. I am not engaged to the Prince." The maid gasped in shock.

"Oh my! But how is that possible?" The maid suddenly smiled dreamily. "You two were so romantic last night. Dancing so passionately, forgetting the rest of the world. We maids were so happy for you two…"

Kagome blushed profusely. "Please stop…"

The maid returned from her banter. "Oh I apologize… I will inform every maid I can to not spread the rumor any further."

Kagome bowed her head in relief. "Thank you…"

"I do hope you enjoy the hunt today…" The maid paused, wanting to say more but forcing herself to stop. Kagome sensed this.

"Yes?" The maid suddenly bowed her head again.

"Nothing Miss. I was about to speak out of line again."

Kagome caught on quickly. "You did not come here only to deliver my gloves, did you?

The maid hesitated still. Kagome urged her forward. "Please speak your mind."

"My father is one of the stable men, and he is reaching his later years…"

"And he was chosen as one of the prey." The maid nodded with her eyes casted down. Kagome took a deep breath, looking at her with sympathy. Her father..

"I will find him and do my best to prevent him from harm. I promise you I will locate him first before anything else."

The maid smiled blissfully at Kagome. It was strangely satisfying for her, perhaps what she was seeking in accepting this impossible mission.

She was far too easy.

"Large, chubby with giant hands." Kagome chanted to herself as she took herself to the entrance of the garden. "And a 'distinctive mole in the centre of his forehead'. So I'm supposed to look for a mole? Well, at least it's on his forehead."

She reached the large wooden doors, and she stilled herself. These doors… they ignited unknown memories within her. A sharp call from in front of her brought her out of her trance.

"Miss Higurashi! How lovely you look this morning!" Prince Kouga jogged towards her before Kagome could escape. She bowed in politeness.

"Good Morning, Prince Kouga." When she saw his face, her previous contempt for him softened slightly. He look boyishly innocent, genuinely excited to prove his strength as a man. She gave him a small smile. "Are you to be riding with us today?"

"Of course! I'm gonna show that mutt what a real King is meant to do! No servant is going to escape me."

Kagome dutifully avoided his comments. "Well, I look forward to witnessing your skills."

Prince Kouga beamed in animation. He suddenly grasped Kagome's hands, making her instinctively jump backwards slightly. " You won't be disappointed Miss Higurashi! By the end of the day, I will be the only man in your mind heart and hopefully b-"

Kagome closed her eyes as a loud violent 'thump' echoed through the air. When she opened them again, an angry face of Inuyasha was in front of her with a pained Prince Kouga on the ground.

"You jerk…" strained Prince Kouga.

Inuyasha growled. "We are here to hunt sport, not women." He stalked off and Kagome followed intuitively.

"Thank you. I didn't expect-"

"Don't thank me. That wolf makes me sick. That's all." Inuyasha mounted his horse, leaving Kagome bewildered. "Your horse is over there."

Kagome frowned in annoyance. _Men. _"Fine."

As she walked of, Inuyasha followed her with his eyes. "Don't fall off your horse!"

Kagome responded with quickened stomps. Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw Kouga and two other men dressed in similar dress mount their horse. This was the first time Kagome noticed them. Their horses looked different from the local horses. Larger to be specific, much larger. She approached her brown mare and sighed happily. Kagome reached out and gently stroked her snout. The mare gently nudged against her touch. Kagome had always had a connection with other living creatures. It seemed to her that Inuyasha was the only one who didn't apply.

"Can you spot a man with a mole on his head?" The horse snorted an answer. Kagome grinned "I guess not."

She easily mounted her mare, armed with her fake arrows and bow strapped round her back.

The rest of the preliminaries occurred in a blur. The rules were announced to all participants, servants dispersed into the maze and all participants readied themselves. Once again Kagome was brought back to the Rose Garden. She exchanged looks with Inuyasha who had an arrogant grin on his face. The Queen on the over looking balcony stood to count down. Sango sat next to Miroku, her hands clasped tightly over each other.

"Three… Two… One"

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't get lost again."

"Begin!" The horses galloped and whinnied entering the maze. Kagome started slightly behind, but she was just as determined. Hazed roses rushed past her on both sides. This was a familiar feeling for Kagome, without her previous fear. At the first intersection, Kouga and his men turned sharply to the right, while Inuyasha and Kagome continued onward. Inuyasha looked comfortable and yet uncomfortable on his horse. His own horse looked fearful of his rider. Even amongst all the awkwardness, Inuyasha commanded with confidence and strength.

As the next intersection approached, Kagome quickly decided to follow it. Inuyasha watched her before concentrating down his own path. A worried feeling nagged at him, but he ignored it. Now separated from Inuyasha, Kagome felt more nervous than she felt she would. She remembered her goal and tried to focus.

_Man with mole, Man with mole… _

A loud clap electrified the air. Kagome glanced up to the grey sky anxiously. Thoughts of lightning and striking images of thorns penetrated her. _Of all the times for thunder to arrive... _Suddenly, her goal flickered in front of her. That fateful mole upon an aged man's forehead was enough for Kagome to quicken her pace and disregard her fear. Her mare responded and adrenaline pumped through their bloods. After a few turns she saw her target. The aged man stood at a corner in shock. The sky was darkened, low horrendous clouds looming above. He looked stuck. Kagome began to slow to stop in front of him.

She began to speak, "I was approached by your daughter-"

"LOOK OUT!" A male voice bellowed behind Kagome but it was too late. A powerful arrow hit her and thrust her off her mare. The mare whinnied in shock and black engulfed Kagome.

_You're safe._

_

* * *

**A/N: **I've sorted the story now, so the next chapter is close by... =D_


End file.
